Salvaged History
by surban75
Summary: Sequel to Sheltered Haven. What does Cloud really want? Has being away changed him? Very light yaoi. AU and slightly OOC. Part 2 of a series or a stand alone.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Enix or any of the characters.

A/N: I only got a few requests for a sequel. I wasn't going to write one, but I couldn't get it out of my head. This story is also AU. I couldn't think of a good title, so you get this one. I'm not sure that it goes with the story, but I wanted to keep the SH theme. I'm not sure if I'm happy with how it turned out, but I wanted to explore where the characters would lead me from the first story. On the side, I am working on the third in this series, I hope that it is the last one. Now, I am going to get back to finishing my current chapter to "Unbreakable Bonds." (*shameless plug*) Please be sure to review my work and let me know what you think. Merry Christmas!

* * *

"Life isn't measured by the breaths we take, but by the moments that take out breaths away." -Unknown

Salvaged History  
Sequel to Sheltered Haven

The clip board was light in his hands and with every check mark he was closer to being finished. He hated delivery days. The monotony was no longer comforting to him as it had been in the past. He was missing something important, the emptiness needed to be filled with something.

With the last of the stock checked in, he signed the delivery paper and handed it back to him, "Thanks Slim. I'll see you next week?"

While loading his equipment into the back of the truck, he called out with a smile, "Yip, I'll be here. Hopefully I'll be on time next week."

The blond waved after him, "Say hello to Dotty for me."

Slim started the truck and waved out the window. As an afterthought he stuck his head out the window, "Hopefully she won't bake anything for you next time. I have to eat it, why should you suffer too?"

Cloud laughed and hollered, "Get out of here before she sends a search party after you!" The truck pulled out of the loading dock and left. He shut the door behind him and proceeded to put the stock away on the shelves in the store room in a neat orderly fashion. The neater it was, the better he liked it. Separating the variety of sodas, he stacked them over to the side of the cooler. Oh yeah, monotony, he was thinking that maybe he would change things a little. He moved the sodas to the other side of the cooler, closer to the wall. With his hands on his hips, he surveyed his work, "Nah, I can't leave it there," With a sigh and a grunt, he moved them all back over to the other side.

While he was stacking the chip boxes, the familiar _tink-tink_ of the bell over the door shook him out of his concentration.

"Come 'ere you little rug rat!" A man said to a giggling and squealing child.

Cloud set down the box he held and pulled back the heavy curtain that separated the store room from the main floor. He froze. He saw the back of a large man with black spiky hair, Zack. The bell from the door chimed again and a long haired beauty stepped through the door, "Is he getting rambunctious again? Am I gonna hafta get out the tickle monster?"

The little boy squealed, "No tickle mon'ter!"

The man laughed and held tight to the flailing toddler, "Oh yeah, she's gonna get you!"

Cloud was unable to move. He had wanted this all along; the two people he loved the most were right in front of him. He finally took a tentative step back and tried to pull the curtain back to hide in the back room. Then light blue/green eyes focused on him, "Unca 'loud!" His breath ceased and his heart thumped and felt like it was trying to get to them by going right through his sternum.

They both looked at the blond who stood dumbfounded. Zack almost dropped the boy, but then he set him down to the floor without a word. The boy ran to him and wrapped his arms around Cloud's legs, "Hiya Unca 'loud!"

Cloud put his hand on the back of the boy's black, spiky haired head and said nothing. What could he say? The dark haired man spoke, "C-Cloud?" Zack took a step forward, "Cloud?!"

Cloud studied him; he still looked the same as he did when he had left. Soft but masculine features, black hair in spikes, but in a slightly different style and his blue eyes were still the perfect color of aquamarine he had ever seen. He studied her, she had changed very little and her hair was still very long and dark brown. Her dark chocolate eyes still captivated him to this day. Seeing them together in the same room after so long sent his emotions into a twirling storm. He had missed her and how she took care of him, the feel of her soft skin next to and under him. Waking up in the morning with the sunlight shining through the window as it cascaded over her sleeping, angelic features sent a momentary sinking in his gut.

Then Zack, his strong muscular hands circled around him in a harmless but strong and intimate grasp. The feel of Zack above him, like a shield to all the danger that Hojo threw at them, he sensed the security. When he was able to look down at Zack's face in those moments, Zack looked to him for comfort just as he had.

Zack's eyes burrowed deep into his very being. Cloud had not realized how much he had actually missed them until they were both standing in front of him, "Hi," He wasn't sure, but that had to be the lamest attempt he had ever heard.

The boy released his legs and went running down one of the isles. With just a few steps, she crossed the darkest distance and the awkwardness culminated with a firm punch to his jaw. Cloud's body jerked against the door frame and he raised his hand to the side of his face. The inside of his cheek bled from the cut that his teeth caused. With a slow swipe of his hand, he mopped away the blood from his lips, "Hi Tifa."

"You sorry son-of-a-bitch!" Tifa readied another punch and Zack gently put his fingertips over her shoulder.

Cloud stood in place as Zack pulled her back and said something to her in a quiet voice. While they were occupied talking, he ducked behind the curtain and went into the bathroom for a towel.

It seemed like Tifa's sweet but firm voice rebounded around in his head, "Come on Nolan, let's go see that big pear tree!" The bell rang again as they exited.

Cloud bent over to wash his face and when he looked back up in the mirror, Zack was right behind him. Cloud's hands found the cold porcelain gently holding him up, "Zack, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Zack's stare was penetrating his tough exterior as usual.

It was odd, even after two years, Zack seemed right at ease being in the same room with him. The nervous sweat gave his body an awkward jerk as his hand slipped off the side of the sink. Cloud caught himself and turned to face Zack, a blush covered his face at the close proximity of Zack's imposing presence, "I don't know what to say."

Zack took a step back and crossed his arms, "You left when I needed you the most," Zack raised an eyebrow, "You're a quitter Cloud, where was my best friend when I needed him? Oh, I know, he was being selfish and ran away like a coward. Where was the Cloud that I knew?"

Cloud shook his head, "Zack, you don't understand, I was… I couldn't-"

Zack held his hand up, "Stop, just listen," Cloud watched Zack take a deep breath and he peered into Cloud's eyes, "I do understand, you know, I was there too. Remember?" Cloud nodded, "You should have stayed and we could have talked, but you didn't even do that."

"But Zack-"

"I need to get back to my son," Zack turned to leave and Cloud pulled on his shoulder.

Zack turned quickly shocking Cloud into stepping back. The question was shocked right out of him, "Where is Aerith?"

Zack's usual calm, friendly eyes erupted into a storm of anger, "You don't have the right to know."

Cloud dropped his head and listened as Zack walked out the door. He stepped forward and tried to will his feet into moving forward. They were heavy, just like his heart. The concentrated thump in his chest got harder as he felt Zack and Tifa get farther away from him. For two years now, he had pushed his feelings away. He had always pushed them away and never dealt with it. He wanted the chance to at least try to tell them why.

He ran through the store and rushed out the door and looked down the street. The car drove down the street and stopped at the large pear tree. It was a chance, he had to try, his feet fell in line as they pounded the pavement and the sound of the wind deafened him. His blood pumped through his veins in haste and the adrenaline joined in the race.

He held out his hand as he got closer. Tifa put the young boy in the back seat and circled around to the passenger side. He was closer still. She opened the door and as she got in, "Wait!" He called out as loud as his overworked lungs would yell. The hand on the door handle paused and the driver side door opened. When Cloud's hand touched the trunk of the car, Zack and Tifa made their way to meet him.

Tifa crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

The two pair of eyes stared him down. The attention that he had gotten used to not having suddenly felt like a weight of massive proportions resting right on his shoulders. He was shrinking from the intense gravity drawing him down to where he suspected that he belonged. There was so much he wanted to say; he had missed them both so much more than he thought he had, "Please let me explain."

Tifa looked at Zack and she said softly, "I don't know if I'm interested."

Zack's soft eyes returned and in a soft almost imperceptible voice, "Explain what?"

Cloud took a deep breath and rubbed his elbow in nervousness, "Everything. Just come back to the shop and let me talk with both of you, please."

"Fine," The cold tone made Cloud wonder if this was going to be harder than he originally thought.

Cloud's little one bedroom apartment above the shop was considerably smaller now that three more people occupied the space. The small boy had fallen asleep and Cloud told Zack that he could lay him down in his bed. He sat at the small round table and pulled two more folding chairs from the closet. Cloud made coffee and set three cups on the table. For the longest time, they sat there drinking their coffee, staring at one another until Tifa broke the silence, "You said you wanted to explain, so explain."

Cloud looked at Zack and the memories shrouded in confusion, "First off, I am sorry to both of you; I shouldn't have left the way I did."

"Cloud, Zack needed you, _I_ needed you," Tifa leaned her elbows on the table. Zack touched Tifa's arm and when she looked at him, he shook his head. She quietly sat back in her chair.

Cloud lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do or how to tell you," Cloud's eyes met Tifa's, "You didn't deserve the way I treated you."

Zack reached out and touched Cloud's arm and then turned to Tifa, "Could you leave us alone for a minute?" Tifa stood and went down through the store and out to the street. Zack's eyes saddened, "Cloud, I know what you said, and Tifa doesn't know. I didn't think it should be up to me to tell her anything," Zack sat back and rubbed the back of his head, "Besides, I didn't want her to know."

Cloud could almost see the words from Zack as he stood up and began to clean the kitchen in a fit of nervous energy. He managed to work up a somewhat cheery tone to his wilting voice, "Where's Aerith anyway?" Cloud furiously scrubbed at the kitchen sink with some steel wool.

In a very blunt tone, "She died giving birth to Nolan three days after you left."

Cloud suspended his cleaning and pivoted. His chest stung and his gut twisted in colossal guilt. That was what Zack meant. Zack was right; he hadn't earned the right to know something so personal and devastating, "I'm so sorry."

Zack stood and swung around the table and hugged Cloud tightly. The feel of Zack's arms around him felt odd but comforting. Cloud went to release him from the hug and Zack held on. In fact he squeezed him harder. Cloud tried looking at his eyes, but they were closed. Cloud's minor squirming got Zack's attention, "I missed you Cloud."

"I missed you too," Cloud remained in Zack's arms and he began to get more uncomfortable and squirmed a little more. Thinking back he asked, "How did your son know who I was?"

Zack finally released him, but still held him by his shoulders. Zack's gaze searched Cloud's face, "Because I kept a picture of us together next to my bed."

"Oh, well that makes sense, I mean-" His words were cut short when Zack firmly pressed his lips to his. Cloud didn't know what to do as Zack's lips caressed his. He had thought about this situation for the last couple of years, but now that they were here, in this spot, doing what Cloud had fantasized about, he hesitated. Zack's tenacity met Cloud's lack of response with a strong passion that made his head spin. Cloud knew he had a disoriented look on his face. He did miss the closeness to Zack, the joyous man who made him feel unlike any other person ever could. It was true that he wanted this, oh gods how he wanted this, but he couldn't let go of what had been said.

Zack pulled away from the kiss and stepped back, he tried backpedaling his words and actions. Zack cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry," Zack sheepishly asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Cloud looked away, "I don't know, I guess all the thinking I've done since I've been gone. I just thought that I would be alone for the rest of my life. It was something that I accepted." Cloud stepped away from him, "I thought you didn't want that."

"After Aerith died, I was a mess and when I woke up every day, your picture was right there," Zack stopped and turned and again he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and his voice cracked, "I guess I just missed you, that's all." He turned with a weird strained smile plastered on his face, "Listen, we are on vacation driving south to Gongaga to see my parents. You want to come along?"

Cloud shifted his weight, "I don't think that Tifa would want that," Cloud turned back to the sink and started scrubbing again, "Besides, I have my store to run. I've made a life for myself here," Cloud looked up and studied the cabinet directly in front of him. The small wooden door had a splinter that would stab his finger every time. He considered leaving it though, it gave the place character, "People leave me alone, and I like it here," The bell on the door rang and Cloud looked at Zack, "I'll be right back."

As Cloud descended the stairs, his furrowed eye brows set in with his deep thoughts, what in the world was Zack thinking? Pulling back the curtain he smiled, "Hi Mrs. Meadows. How are things?" While he was busy with his customer, Tifa came in and waited patiently for her to leave. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tifa crossed her arms. The way she stood, the look in her eyes, her lips gently pursed in a scowl that he always thought was cute. One time, he had gotten punched for saying that to her at the wrong time. A corner of his lips curled in a smile at the memory of that day.

His reminiscence was interrupted when his customer took her change with a smile, "Thank you sweetie."

He smiled back, "Thanks Mrs. Meadows. I hope Felicia starts feeling better," She smiled as she left and the bell rung as the door shut.

He shifted his eyes back to Tifa. A cringe worked its way up his spine before she could even speak, "Cloud, I have something I want to say to you," Tifa stepped up to the counter and he was relieved that the counter separated them, "I hate you for what you did. Leaving like that, without an explanation, without a goodbye, nothing. Zack hasn't had to say anything, but I know that you two shared something in the labs. It is completely understandable; you two had to share hell together. I have a question though. Why ask me to get married and continue with a charade?"

"It wasn't a charade Tifa, I loved you. I still love you, but like I said before, I felt like I was in a labyrinth and I couldn't find my way out," Cloud walked around the counter and cautiously stepped closer to the dangerous woman, "After the last time Sephiroth showed up, I let myself get overwhelmed instead of letting you help me." Cloud dropped his head and said quietly, "Every day in the labs, when I woke up, I wondered if that was the day I would die. Being uncertain about anything on a daily basis, kind of kept me in a constant state of confusion. Zack was there and kept me grounded," His head rose and his eyes scanned her face. His hands wrapped around hers, "But I always loved you, ever since we were kids."

Tifa stood there and let Cloud hold her hands for a moment. She furrowed her eyebrows and then her face softened, "You've changed Cloud," Then a strained look crossed her soft features, "There is something else… and I don't know how to say it…" She sighed and closed her eyes, "Not long after Aerith died, I found out that I…" Her head tilted at the sound of someone coming down the stairs and she pulled her hands from his.

Zack came down and side stepped closer to them both, "We really gotta get going, my parents are expecting us and if we don't get there on time, my mom begins to get anxious."

Tifa smiled, "Okay, I guess I'm ready to go."

Zack brushed past them, "I'm gonna check out the car and make sure we're ready," Zack paused with a smile on his face and then walked out the door.

Cloud looked at Tifa as she watched Zack shut the door to the store. Her face still glowed even when angry, her hair fanned out and draped over one of her shoulders. She had always had a hard time staying angry with him; he always thought that she had the patience of a saint. Then she turned back to Cloud and he gently took her face into his hands, "I want to see something," He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled back but his persistence won her over and she kissed him back. He had missed the taste of her, his hands roamed down to her lower back and he inhaled at the overwhelming feelings that flooded his senses.

When he broke the kiss, he slowly pulled back with his eyes still closed, wanting to just stay in the moment. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Her shocked look and bright blush of her cheeks made her fidget in place for a moment, "Cloud… I need to tell you-"

Zack came back in and Tifa headed upstairs while trying to hide her face from Zack, "I'm going to go get Nolan."

Cloud watched after her and when she disappeared through the curtain, strong hands grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Cloud thought that this had to have been the weirdest day ever on the face of the planet. Zack's lips gently brushed his ear as he spoke, "Cloud, I do love you, and I miss you. Please consider coming back to Edge with us." Zack paused and sighed quietly, "There is more waiting for you there than you know," Zack's soft, hot breath coated the side of his ear and neck. Instantly he felt goose bumps rise all down his body. A small but noticeable shudder shook his muscular frame. Cloud's face felt like it was on fire.

He knew he was blushing, so he averted his face from Tifa as she came down with the sleepy boy in her arms. Zack took the boy from Tifa's arms and said, "We'll stop by on our way back in a couple of days. We will have more time to talk then." Zack looked at Tifa as they walked to the car, he asked quietly, "Did you tell him?" Tifa shook her head and he said, "You can talk to him when we come back through." The doors to the car closed and he waved to them as they pulled away.

Cloud watched from the doorway with a furrowed brow and asked himself quietly, "Tell me what?" He stayed there in the doorway until he couldn't see them anymore and then he waited a little longer. His mind thought over everything that had happened over the last few hours. He thought that he might be more confused now than he was two years ago.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who favorite, subscribed and/or reviewed, I appreciate your time. To quote another author, "Getting reviews makes me feel all warm and squishy." **

**Please send me your reviews. It is really easy. Just click your arrow in the little box, write what you thought or felt about the chapter and then click right down there, just below the box. A little lower… a little to the right… yeah, right there! Click it! *grinning***


End file.
